


The Kirkland's Get Two More

by TheLastLetter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birth, Countries Using Human Names, Domestic Fluff, F/F, FACE Family, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Infancy, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Female England/ Female France (Hetalia), Nyotalia, Surrogate mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLetter/pseuds/TheLastLetter
Summary: The time where Arthur and Francis first met their boys.





	The Kirkland's Get Two More

Arthur didn't notice the nurse in front of him until Francis nudged his side to acknowledge the nurse's presence from a few feet away. The poor woman was trying to get both men's attention- mostly Arthur's though- for about a minute. When green eyes made contact with the nurse, she smiled at him. 

"Congratulations Mr. Kirkland, you have two beautiful, healthy baby boys." The nurse calmly stated to the Englishman. "Would you like to go see them?" All Arthur could do was nod and let the nurse lead both him and Francis to their fate.

 

* * *

 

 

It was not so long ago when it was just Arthur and Francis, living together as a simple couple in a quiet household. Life was okay for the both of them, their responsibilities were low to none due to how little they had to deal with others. So, it became a surprise to Arthur when Francis came home one day, sat down at the kitchen table, looked directly into his eyes and say: "Let's have kids."

Let's just say, Arthur would've spat out his tea if he didn't start to choke on it.

It was a complicated topic to discuss, with Arthur terrified and strong-minded about not having children. It's a whole new world involving children in one's life and Arthur wasn't ready- still isn't ready- for that type of life. Yet Francis persisted, bargaining and pleading with everything he had to convince his stubborn husband to agree; and finally, he agreed.

It soon lead the couple down the direction of a surrogate mother, a beautiful woman named Camille, to birth the child they can't conceive. Along the way of Camille's pregnancy, the couple were informed that they weren't going to have a baby- they were going to have _twins._ The poor englishman almost had a heart attack at the news. If having _a_ child wasn't terrifying already, than having _twins_ would end everything.

Yet, Francis calmed his partner from his fears, comforting Arthur by trying to help him plan for _their_ children's futures.

So here they were, heading down the hallway to find the room where a exhausted Camille rests, and two baby boys awaiting their parents.

The nurse stopped in front of a door- Room 324- turned, and smiled at both males. "They're in there. I'll be back in a few minutes to do a quick check up." She then headed back down the way they came. Both Arthur and Francis stood staring at the door, their own thoughts swamping their minds of untold fears and possibilities. Finally, Francis placed a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Are you ready  _mon amour?_ "  The Frenchman spoke softly. Arthur stood silent for a moment, before stealing a breath and nodding, reaching out a hand to open the barrier for the rest of their lives.

Inside on a hospital bed laid Camille, her usual elegant hair was damp and swarming around her head on the pillow. Beside the woman was her own lover, Elizabeth, who occasionally whipped away the sweat on the former-pregnant woman's head.

"Arthur, Francis," Camille's rosy lips curved upwards. "So glad you can join us." Francis made his way to the other, unoccupied side of Camille's bed, grabbing the lady's hand. "Well of course, who wouldn't want to hang out with a hormonal ex-pregnant woman?" Despite what Francis said, Camille smiled and took her hand from Francis to playfully hit him.

Arthur- who was still somewhat by the door- nodded to the other woman in the room. "How are you fairing 'Liz?" Elizabeth turned to face the englishman, one of her hands came up to muse with her hair wrapped in a messy bun. "Well, to be fair, the hard part is over." A quiet, nervous laugh arose to her mouth as Elizabeth's small smile came upon her.

It's almost ironic on how much alike Arthur and Elizabeth looked like- the same going to Camille and Francis personality wise.

A little coo came from the far corner of the room, unoccupied by any _adult_ in the room, drew the attention of both couples to the two little beds. Camille softly pushed Francis to the direction of the little beds and spoke softly. "Go see them."

With a nod that seemed to conclude something in Francis's mind, he walked over to Arthur and grabbed his hand, leading both of them over to the corner.

Inside the two little beds laid two swaddled babies, both of them tuckered out from the day's events. The one to the left was wrapped up in a soft blue blanket, with one arm out due to how much the infant squirmed- as well as the blue hat he was supposed to wear. Unlike his twin, the baby to to the right rested peacefully in a purple blanket; the hat still fitted around their skull.

"The one who is most energetic was born first," Camille said, surprising both men. "He was the hardest to get out. The other, the more calmer one, was easiest- bless his little heart."

The new parents once again directing their attention to both infants in the beds, adoring and staring at them for what seemed like ages. Finally, Francis nudged  Arthur, gaining his attention before motioning to the babies. "Do you want to hold the one in the blue while I hold the other?" All Arthur could do was nod.

Holding the new twins would be something both Francis and Arthur would never forget. The infant in the purple rested quietly in Francis arms, nuzzling into the warmth the Frenchman held. In the other couple's arms, the babe in blue moved bit by bit every couple of seconds, rowdy to get comfortable and truly sleep.

Arthur was in true awe by the child in his arms, it shining in his green eyes as the hand not-holding the baby was captured by one tiny hand. Francis observed this with a smile on his face, while his child in arms cooed for his own attention rather than grabbing at it.

"Names," Arthur looked up startled at his partner. "We need names for the boys." Francis said. Arthur nodded before looking back down to his child in his arms, mind racking at the mental name list in his head.

Beside him, Francis hummed and rocked the baby in his arms up in down in thought, before speaking again; "Louie?" Arthur glowered at him. "I'm not naming one of my children _Louie_." Francis chuckled before shooting out more names- each time Arthur shooting down.

"James? Matthew? Oh- what about Sammie?" Francis questioned. Arthur paused for a moment before speaking. "I think Matthew will do." Francis smiled before looking down at the boy in his arms. "Didn't you hear that _Matthew?_ What a wonderful name you have there." Arthur snorted before motioning to the other twin. "Don't forget we have this one."

"Oh silly me," Francis shot back with a smile on his lips. "How can I forget that we have _two_ to name?" "Its maybe because of that mind of yours is filled with idiocy." "Oh _ha_ ha, you can say the same for yourself.Ladies," Francis turned to the only females in the room. "Any suggestions?" Both looked stunned for a slim moment before Camille question rapidly. "George?" Beside her, Elizabeth's nose scrunched up at the name. "Albert? Or would Drew work?"

"Samual?"

"Edward?"

"Davie?"      

"What about Ben, Arthur?"

"Oh! Xander?"

" _Alfred._ " Arthur said suddenly. He went red when he realized his french husband was questionably looking at him. "I like the name Alfred- if that's alright." Francis pondered for a moment, twisting his lips as he did so.

" _Alfred_ and _Matthew._ " Francis said wistfully. "I like it." On his own face, a smile developed on Arthur's face, matching the glow in his eyes.

True to her word, the nurse from earlier came back, checking in on Camille and then the twins; soon heading off to officially name the twin boys.

On that day, the Kirkland household would change for then on with two new boys to keep the new parents on their toes. However, Arthur didn't notice the knowing looks Francis sent to him, to wrapped up at the baby- the boy, _Alfred_ \- as the child held his index finger tightly.


End file.
